Difficult Decisions
by PirateGurl5
Summary: Vacations have started and Flora is going to her home planet to visit her family. Lots of problems come along after a guy from the past comes back to her life. Will this cause problems for her, helia, her home planet, and even her family? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB**_

_**Enjoy It**_

* * *

><p><em>Standing out on the balcony she was looking at the beautiful view Alfea had. She instantly wondered if this was the most beautiful view there was, and for her, yes it was. The sky was lit by the splendor of the moon, spreading out like the sea. The moon went up high in the sky, and nowhere did it abide; Softly she was going up, and a star or two beside. -Beautiful- She thought as her delicate hands covered her mouth from a yawn. It was late, and time to go to sleep but she just couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful scenery. She walked into the room and found her friend sleeping. She yawned one last time before laying down on her bed, covering herself warmly and right before going to sleep, thinked about how tomorrow would be like, until she finally closed her eyes.<em>

"Flora wake up" Her eyes began to open as she could see her friend smiling happily at her while shaking her arms. "What is it Musa?" she responded very calmly at her friend. "Do you know what today is?" She asked very rollicking "Summer vacations" Flora said slowly not knowing if that was the answer Musa was looking for "Yes! AND what does that mean?" the fairy of music asked once more very joyful while standing in front of Flora as she sat up on her bed "Fun..." She said slowly again -gosh, Musa is sometimes hard to guess- she thought to herself. "It means we're going to visit our parents and remember you told Helia to be here..." She waited for Flora's response so she could continue, Flora gently nodded "well... He's right now outside waiting for you" Flora took a glance at the clock when she finally realized she was late, she had woke up very lately. "Oh my- what am I going to do? It's very late and I haven't even packed my clothes up" she looked worried, Flora stood up and began to pack her things up. "Flora..." Flora looked at her roommate "Let me handle this, okay? You go take a shower" she took the piece of clothing Flora had in her hand. Flora smiled at her and nodded "Thanks Musa" she said looking at her directly in the eyes. "That's what friends are for" she responded while picking up the clothes Flora had left on the floor.

Flora had taken a fast shower and got dressed as soon as possible, she thanked Musa once again and left almost running through the corridors until she finally opened the doors and found Helia waiting outside in the spaceship. Flora looked astonished to see just only Helia and none other specialists. "Let me help you with this" a blue-haired boy who had the bearing of a Greek statue loaded her bags up into the spaceship. After helping her, he took a step closer to Flora who was looking at Alfea one last time before going, Helia hugged her from behind and without saying nothing, together they enjoyed the beautiful view for a moment.

It was hard to guess if they were there for a long or short time cause it was so beautiful you couldn't think of anything else.

"Let's go" her boyfriend took her by the hand and together they walked inside the spaceship. She took a little glance at the view and turn around to leave Alfea. During the flight, they did not speak but only crossed eyes full of love and happiness. After a long silence, Helia's phone rang, and he carefully took it out of his pocket and saw the name of Stella on the screen "I guess this is for you" he passed to her the phone, and Flora answered then "Hello Stella?" She waited for an answer "Hello Flora, where are you?" She asked in a loudly voice "I'm... I'm with Helia going to Linphea. Why? Is there any problem?" She asked curiously "Apparently, there is no problema but there is a boy asking for you right here outside of Alfea" you could hear little voices behind her "who is asking for me?" "I don't know, he says his name is Karel. Do you know any Karel?" Her blonde friend asked her trying to calm down the girls by her side. "Karel? No, not that I remember. What he wants from me?" Helia gave her a curious glance like trying to figure out what she was talking about. "I don't know, he only says that he wants to see you" Flora didn't know him and why was the purpose to see her so she asked if he was there so she could talk to him "I'm sorry, but he leaved already. But boy, he seemed so familiar, like I have seen him before" Flora didn't respond "Flora..." Stella waited "uuh?" "Be careful, that guy seems like a psycho" Flora was lost in her own thoughts, who?why? What that guy wanted from her? "Hello? Flora?" "Uuum... Yeah Stella, I will" and with that she hung up. Helia looked at her for answers but Flora didn't even knew the answers herself. She tried to remember if she ever met or help any guy with the name Karel but she failed remembering. Helia didn't ask Flora nothing, but you could see the intensity in his eyes to know what had Stella told her about a "Karel". But she never spoke to him anything about that during the flight to Linphea.

Finally, they arrived to the planet of Linphea. Helia helped Flora with the bags. They walked for about 10 minutes long, with full of leafy trees that danced to the sound of the wind, and colorful fragrant flowers, that could give you an addiction to their perfume.

Suddenly they started to hear the steps of someone running behind the trees and bushes. Flora got scared while Helia tried to follow the shadow of the mysterious person but it was to fast. "Who is it?" The blue-haired boy asked screaming at the mysterious shadow "COME OUT! It's not funny" he was getting serious about it.

But then, someone began to walk out of the shadows to their direction, from far away it seemed an enormous person but when it came more closely they noticed it was...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this was the first chapter. If you want me to keep uploading the others leave reviews ;)<br>Thanks for reading  
>and again I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB, I wish I did but no I don't<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous chapter: Musa woke up Flora, and Flora was late to meet Helia outside. When Helia and Flora where at the spaceship, during the flight to Linphea for vacations Stella called saying that a Karel wanted to see her. She didn't knew who she was talking about. After arriving at Linphea they started to heard some noises behind the bushes. Who could be the mysterious person? **___

_But then, someone began to walk out of the shadows to their direction, from far away it seemed an enormous person but when it came more closely they noticed it was a small little girl "Rose!" Flora screamed with excitement. Her little sister run to her arms and jumped so Flora could catch her in a big hug. Rose didn't noticed that Helia was behind them watching very happy to see the reunion of siblings, she hugged Flora very tightly like she never wanted to lose her. But then, Flora opened her eyes and looked at Rose a little concerned "Rose, and what you're doing outside without mom and dad? It's going to be dark already" she waited for a response of her sister but Rose didn't want to look her in the eyes, you could notice something was wrong in the look of her eyes, like worried and scared. Flora got more concerned about her "Rose? What's the matter?" Then her younger sister looked at her in the eyes and had watery eyes "Flora I'm scared" she exploded and let tears came out. Rose hugged Flora more tightly like she could protect her from something. "Why you say that Rose? What you have to be scared of?" She was getting more concerned about her. Rose whipped out the tears off her face and took a big sigh, and look at Flora with a curious glance "Don't you know about the werewolf?" Flora let go off Rose and grab her by the arms scared but calmly "what werewolf?" She asked "the one who lives here" Rose said with a childish voice, Flora waited for more information from her little sister to be told but Rose took a glance behind Flora and noticed Helia "Who is he Flora?" She said very curiously pointing directly at him, forgetting what she already told Flora about. Flora turn to look at Helia and then to Rose, and took a sigh. Flora bent down on her knees to be at Rose's height and look at her sister's beautiful shiny and innocent emeralds eyes "he's Helia, my... Boyfriend" she let out a small smile, Flora was preoccupied of how Rose would take it "Oh" her young sister only exclaimed, -that's all you've got to say?- Flora asked in her mind. Rose walked to where Helia was and took a look at him from head to toe with one of her little fingers over her mouth, like she was investigating something. "Hi Helia! I'm Rose" out of nowhere she said very happy to him and lifting her hand so Helia could greet her, Helia opened his eyes widely and smile to her while he lifted his hand to greet her "Nice to meet you, Rose". He and Flora were surprised to see that Rose was happy about that and not furious about the news._

_After that, they kept walking and walking. Rose were guiding them to where the house was because Flora forgot the directions to get there. It was a long time she hadn't visit her home planet. Rose was jogging and humming to the sounds of the breeze. Dancing with a cheerful face. She had the look of a princess; beautiful eyes, lovely voice and a shiny smile, so shiny teeth like a white pearl. Flora was joyful to had a sister like her, she could never change her for anything, and would give her life for her no matter what. Helia got inspired from Rose and wanted so badly to capture that moment by drawing the beautiful scenery and Rose in it._

_Finally, they were close of the house but something was wrong. Flora could feel the presence of someone looking at her. She had goosebumps, and got a little scared. Helia touch her on the shoulder and look at her with a worried glance. She nodded like if she was alright, but she couldn't shake that feeling away from her mind._

_Rose began to run to where the house was. Flora took a great look at the home -home sweet home- she said in her mind. The house was a beautiful pale green but the door and windows were a vivid pink. The house had beautiful colored trees around it, and a beautiful garden in front of the house, with a pond in the center of it._

_Flora can't contain her joy, all her worries are burn, and easy is peace to obtain for her, the reason is she is at home. Elsewhere she will fear, but here she feels secure, there, illness is so rare, and she knew there lies her cure, for her here is none other but home._

_Helia joined Flora who couldn't take her eyes off her house, her home. But all of a sudden, someone opened the door and it was her mom. Then, Flora took a glance at her, and smiled. She runned to her mother's arms and hug her like there was no tomorrow. Helia felt awkward for an instant when he walked more closely to them. Then Flora realized he was behind but her mother already saw him "who is this beautiful young boy?" Flora blushed " My name is Helia madame" but Flora's mom wasn't satisfied with the short information of him, so she waited for more response "HE'S FLORA'S BOYFRIEND MOM!" Rose blurted out, out of nowhere she came. Flora's cheeks got more redder than before "Rosee!" Flora exclaimed "What? I wanted to be the first one to tell mom" she said with a silly smile on her face "Enough girls. There's nothing to fight about" her mom said very calmly "Flora.." her mom looked at Flora with a calm gaze "Is that true?" She asked. Flora was going to answer her question but instead Helia began to talk " Excuse me madame, Flora and I wanted to tell you that we..." Flora interrupted Helia "we are just friends" she looked at the floor dissapointed, Helia looked at her in surprise not knowing why she say that, and Rose too. "Well if that's the case, nice to meet you Helia. My name is Rosella" she smiled to him. Helia nodded, and after that her mom went upstairs._

_Her mom was more than beautiful. She was old but had the spirit of a teenager. Now we can know where Rose inherited her beautiful emeralds eyes. Rosella had a long brownish orange hair tied in a ponytail with green and brown flowers on all her hair. She always wore brown, green and pink clothes. They were her favorite colors._

_After Rosella got upstairs, Rose follow her behind. So it was Flora and Helia alone, Helia had an intensity look in his eyes, he couldn't believe what he heard from Flora say to her mom. "Flora, why you say that?" He looked at her mad "I was just scared Helia" she said in a low and sad voice. Helia got more closer to her "you don't have to be scared about it. I'm here for you, that's why we came here in first place" he said in a low and comprensible voice. "I don't know Helia. Give me time to think about it" she crossed her arms sadly "To think about what Flora? Our relationship? Or when is the time you feel like you could express yourself with your mom?" Helia couldn't get why Flora was so insecured about telling her mom about their relationship. Flora didn't say anything else and turn her back from him. Helia opened his mouth in disbelieve "Okay Flora. It's your choice, your decision. I'm going now" He waited for Flora say goodbye but she never did it so he left feeling like a knife was stabbed on his back. Helia closed the door and then Flora turn, lifted a hand "don't leave" she said in a low voice, but he was already gone._

_Flora went outside to breathe the fresh air that the nature offers her. It was dark ans she was worried about Helia. She kept walking through the trees and bushes thinking about what happened lately, she was very sad about it. She felt like a coward. She sat down below a tree and took a big sigh. Flora felt tired and was sleepy, and slowly she closed her eyes into a dream. The dream didn't last for 5 minutes when she heard someone calling her, she slowly opened her eyes "Flora..." She realize who it was. She remember him and his name..._

_**Hi, thanks for reading my second chapter of this story. As you know, leave a comment below of what you think, feel or expect of the story. Thanks again for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous Chapter: Flora and Helia arrived to Linphea and found Rose waiting for them hiding behind the bushes. Flora got home after a long time no seeing it. She saw her mom, Rosella, and hugged her. Rose blurted out that Helia was Flora's boyfriend, leaving Flora to the question if that was true or not. Flora responded that they were just friend, and argue with Helia after what happened. Helia leaved very sad but at the same time mad. Flora meets someone from the past **_

* * *

><p>Flora took a glance at him, realizing who he was. She remembered that she met him at some mountains when she was camping with the girls "You... I know you from somewhere" she said with a curious look "Yes, you're Flora, right?" He asked with a grin on his face. He helped Flora get up from where she was resting, when he pulled her up, their bodies got very close for a moment. Flora could smell the sweet breath he had "Your name is Karel, right?" She asked trying not to look at him in the eyes while they were so close, he just kept looking at her "Yes" he said staring at her delicate and sweet lips. Het got more closer to her and Flora knew the distance between them was too short. Karel was so distracted with a beauty standing right in front of him, he held her arms and didn't care that it could feel awkward for her.<p>

Right when Karel was about to make a move Flora stepped back. Karel looked at her awkwardly "I'm sorry Flora" he touched the back of his head with his hand " uuum... It's okay" she said in a low voice feeling like she almost betrayed Helia, but when she thought of Helia she thought about herself being a coward for not telling her mother the truth and Helia getting mad at her. Flora got sad and Karel just looked at her curiously. Then he carefully touched her chin and raised her face. He was about to say something to her but then he thought it will mean much more if he stayed quiet and only hug her. Flora blushed with the sudden embrace of him, but a part of her felt secured with him. They stayed there for a long time not saying anything but feeling the heat from their bodies together.

Soon Flora let go of him and looked at him in the eyes with a small smile on her face, Karel did the same " I'm going home" she declared "I can accompany you to your house" he gave her that option "It's dark and I don't want you to walk alone" he said "uuuum... Okay" she smiled at him.

They walked together to her house gazing at the stars in the beautiful sky. Flora felt the silent wind just slowly passing by. A gentle breeze began to flow, creating music to one's ears. Leaves dancing everywhere in sight, magical essence to those who dare. It carries the fragance of flower, blending aroma of Spring so rare.

Finally they got to the house, Karel walked her to the front door "So this is it" he said looking down in a shy-like way. "I guess so" the fairy of nature said. "Will I see you some other time?" He asked her "Yeah sure" she said in a low tone. she gave him a smile before opening the door and closing it behind her. She layed against the door, starting thinking what went on today and couldn't helped but blush.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think of Flora liking Karel? :)<strong>_

I know this is a short chapter and maybe boring :/ but I promised I will make an effort so Chapter 4 will be more interesting ;) Leave a review of what you thought and so I can continue too.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous Chapter: After Helia leaved Flora, Flora went to walk outside and was very sad about the situation that had just happened. She sat below a tree and almost got to sleep when someone appeared and called her name. It was Karel, someone from the past. After almost kissed, Flora decided to go to her house cause it was late, Karel accompany her. When they finally got there, she said goodbye and after being with Karel, she started thinking about him. Then, she founds her sister waiting for her worried in the living room. What Rose has to say?**_

_**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB**_

* * *

><p><em>Flora stood there for a moment thinking about Karel and how nice he was to her but then, she remembered the call of Stella when she was at the spaceship "there's a boy asking for you" that's what Stella told her on the phone "He says his name is Karel" she remembered Stella's words. "Karel" she said in a surprising tone -why he was looking for me?- she thought in her mind. But before she could walked up to her room she saw someone in the living room glancing at her, she knew it was Rose. She walked up to her slowly "What you're doing here Rose? You were supposed to be asleep" Rose stayed quiet for a moment and then she took a step closer to her and look at her in the eyes "Who is he Flora?" She asked very curiously but serious at the same time " He's a friend Rose" Flora gave her an insecure smile, Rose looked at Flora for an instant and sigh "You know, I was scared that the werewolf got you or even killed you" she said in a worried tone "but now I feel safe that you're here" she hugged Flora. Flora sat down on the couch and gave Rose a curious glance "What werewolf Rose?" Rose rapidly opened her eyes widely and had a surprising look that Flora didn't know about that. So Rose sat besides her and let out a big sigh before she could start talking "Okay. Two months ago the roses started to die out of nowhere, like someone killed them. The people were getting worried, but..." she stopped for a moment like she wasn't ready to talk about especifically all, but then she continued "They started to get more worried when two days after, someone walked out of the bushes all full of marks, bruises and torn clothes. They helped him but in the look of his eyes you could see fear. The poor man told all the people from the town that a werewolf attacked him and asked him for the name of a girl who the man doesn't remember, and that if he didn't find that girl he would be killing people until she finds her. But he only comes out when it's full moon, and tonight it's full moon and I can see he didn't came after you, because he only attacks the persons who are outside, so I never come outside in the night when it's full moon" Flora stood there without moving, she was lost in her own thoughts "Flora? Are you okay?" Her little sister asked her worried. "Yes Rose, but, why didn't you told me before?" She grabbed the arms of her sister "Because I thought you knew, but now I see that you don't" she looked at Flora with big eyes. <em>

_Flora was very concerned. She knew that Rose and her parents were in danger, and she had to do something, but where she could start?. She was afraid. -Tomorrow I'll start investigating- she convinced herself. _

_After being lost in her own thoughts Flora looked at Rose who was looking curiously at her too with her head bent to the side. "Let's go to bed Rose" Rose nodded and began to walk upstairs to her room. Flora went to her old and forgotten room. Her room is her refuge, and her prison, her sanctuary and her cage. It gives her safety from almost everyone. It's a haven from unpleasantness, and a safe harbor from fear. It protects her from the world. _

_It's only a room with shelves and books, but it's far more magical than it looks. It's a jet on which she soar to lands that exist no more. Or a key with which she find answers to questions crowding her mind. Building her habit of learning and growing, asking and researching till she reach knowing. Here, she'd been a mermaid and an elf she'd even learned to be more herself._

_She got into her bed and thinked about all the things that happened today to her; not telling the truth to her mother about Helia, Helia getting mad at her, the werewolf and... Karel. But Karel was one of the happiest thing it happened in the day, the only thing. But then... "Oh nooo" she said in a low voice sounding scared "It can't be Karel" she said while sitting on her bed. She thought about it for a second "no, it can't be him. I broked the spell" she told to herself trying to reason, but she only had more thoughts and questions. She decided to wait until tomorrow so she could start investigating about it._

_NEXT MORNING..._

_Flora got awoke for the laughter and patter she heard coming from her sister in the hallway. She sat down on her bed and looked outside of the window, it was a beautiful day for her. She looked up at the big blue sky, watched the graceful birds fly. The sun is so yellow and bright it gives an abundance of light. The fluffy clouds are marshmallow white. She noticed the beauty of the trees, and watched the busy buzzing bees seeking for the sweet nectar of the beautiful and delicate flowers. Looking at a flowing stream, can be peaceful as a dream. The green grass on the ground, can be seen all around. _

_Flora stood up and opened the door of her room, went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that, she walked downstairs to eat breakfast "Good morning mom" she greeted her mom. Rosella was doing pancakes with honey and a strawberry on it. Flora loved and missed the breakfast her mom always does, Rosella is very creative sometimes with it. "Good morning my all grown up princess" she smiled to her and handed her a plate with the pancakes. "Where's Rose mom?" The fairy of nature asked her mom "She went outside to play with her new friend" Rosella was washing the dishes "What friend?" Flora asked again curiously "See it for yourself" Rosella looked at Flora with a hand on her hip and winked at her. Flora wasn't going to ask anymore question and just eat her pancakes. After finishing, she washed the plate and drinked grape juice. _

_Flora went out and heard someone talking to another "You're very pretty you know that" Flora followed the sound of the voice "Thanks for being my friend" she was getting close when she saw her little sister Rose talking to a rabbit. "I see this is your new friend" Rose nodded and grabbed the bunny in the arms, and showed it more closely to Flora "she's very beautiful" Flora said. "I know" her little sister told her. "Rose I'm going to town, okay. So stay here and don't go to far from our home" Rose nodded again._

_While Flora walked to the town she began to think again of Karel; his eyes, his smile, his voice, his -wait, what?- she thought to herself -I don't like him, why he's always on my mind?- before she could answer herself her own question, someone appeared behind her and blindfolded her with her or his hands. She didn't want to say names "who is it?" She turned around and it was.._

_It was her friend from Andros, Layla, and her bonded pixie Chatta. Flora looked at them with a surprising look, she didn't know why they were there. She hugged tightly the both of them almost leaving them with no oxigen. " What are you two doing here?" She asked lifting her arms confused. Chatta and Layla only looked at her with a serious gaze and lifted one eyebrow. "You know why we are here" Layla claimed "Helia told us" Chatta said in a indignified tone "Why Flora?" Layla asked her, but Flora only looked at the floor in dissapointment. Layla put a hand on Flora's shoulder for support. "I don't know. I guess I was scared" the fairy of nature tried to reasoned. Layla and Chatta looked at each other with confusion " About what Flora?" Chatta asked her but Flora kept silence again and it was right. They were right. About what she could be scared of? She began to think that her mother always was there for her and that she never talked about boyfriends, so Flora couldn't know what will really Rosella would think of Helia. And her father, besides that he isn't always in the house, she remembered he always said that "everything that makes Flora happy, he would be happy for her too" so what she could lose? Rose already met him and didn't get mad. Flora was impressed with how a little question could changes things, thinkings, doubts, her fear._

_She looked at Chatta and Layla who still were confused. "Oh my- what have I done? You were right. I guess I have to find Helia and apologize. Thank you girls" she said with a grin on her face but... Chatta and Layla were still confused "About what Flora?" Layla asked "I'm starting to get worry about you" Chatta pointed with her little fingers to Flora. "Well I mean, You're right! What should I be scared of?"_

_**Author (PirateGurl5): But little did she know what was going to happened.**_

_Finally Flora reasoned and, Chatta and Layla were happy about her but they knew Helia was still mad at her, very hurt too. But Helia is the type of boyfriend who is reasonable and peaceful so they knew he couldn't be mad forever, he LOVES Flora. _

_So after having that short conversation they went back to the house of Flora. Flora forgot about going to the village and spend some time with her friends. Layla talked about how she was doing in Andros on her vacations and Chatta had been helping Miss Faragonda in some stuff. Flora was excited of presenting Rose to Chatta cause Layla already knew and met Rose. "So this it" Flora said putting her hands on her hips and looking at her beautiful and radiant home. The two of the girls were surprised to see such a beauty, but still looked delicate house. Rose came from nowhere and tried to scared Flora but her 'mission' didn't work. "Hi Rose" layla greeted her with a smile on her face waving a hand on the air "Hi uuuumm..." Rose forgot her name and Flora nudge her saying very lowly the name of Layla "Ah Layla. See, I remembered" she lied with a tiny laugh "And who are you?" Rose asked to the pixie who was looking at her with curious eyes, Rose pointed at her and tried to touch her "Rose this is my bonded pixie Chatta. Chatta this is Rose my sister" she introduced the two of them "Hi nice to meet you Rose" Chatta said exposing her shiny, white teeth "Hi Chatta" Rose waved at her. After that, Rose invited Chatta to see the Magical Garden that was near the house leaving Layla and Flora alone. Flora show Layla her room and then went to the kitchen to eat something. Then, Rose runned to the kitchen and invited Layla to see with them the Magical Garden. Flora nodded and said that she was going soon. Now she was alone and started to think of yesterday, but wait! Her thoughts were mixed. Helia and Karel the two reasons why she felt frustrated._

_Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Who could it be? Flora went to open the doorknob and found the one and only... Karel. Karel smiled at her "Hey... I wanted to..." He scratched his head looking for an answer awkwardly "Hi Karel, uuum... You wanna come in?" She asked and invite him in. Karel only nodded and took some steps in. Now the moment was so tense " uuumm... You're hungry?" Flora asked him and went to the kitchen with him following her behind " No thanks" he said. Flora didn't know what to say "Flora I came here cause I wanted to see you" he declared and Flora blushed "Oh okay then" she only exclaimed, but before Karel could continue talking someone else knocked the door. Flora left Karel in the kitchen and went to open the doorknob. Who could it be?_

_**Helia**_

_Helia was standing in front of her door looking at her awkwardly not knowing what to say. Flora was surprised to see him and even there after what happened. But before Helia could say something Karel walked behind Flora and Helia noticed him, Helia opened his mouth a little bit in surprise but then looked at Flora seriously "who is he?" He asked very serious about it "I'm Karel" Karel greeted himself to him, but Helia looked at him more mad "and what is he doing here?" He asked again to Flora "Cause I wanted to see Flora" Karel once again answer for Flora "and who are you to ask many questions to her? Her boyfriend?" Karel was obviously joking but Helia only looked at him more madly but didn't respond, he only looked at Flora so she could answer it. Flora was very sad looking at the floor but then she spoke..._

* * *

><p><em>Well some of you told me that I should do the chapters more longer and I'm trying. I have another chapter already written but I need to write more in it. So I guess the other chapter will take like a 2 days or so, I don't know. I have school and I'm going to be very busy on this week :_

Hope you like it and as you already know, Leave a review of what you thought, feel, want, or would want to happen in the other chapter.

_**BUT**__.. the most important thing before leaving a review, is __**to be honest**__, so be honest :P_

I tried my best so this chapter would be a tiny little bit more longer xD

Have a great day or night!


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter: Flora was going to the village when someone blindfolded her with that person's hands. It turns out to be Chatta and Layla. They wanted an explication of what happened between Helia and her. They went to Flora's house and Rose and Chatta became friends. When Layla, Chatta and Rose were at the Magical Garden, Flora had some unexpected visits; Helia and Karel.**

* * *

><p>"uuum... guys, don't fight" Flora said looking at the floor in embarrassment. "Helia this is Karel, Karel this is Helia" she presented them. Helia and Karel were looking at each other with an intensity in their eyes. If looks could kill, the two would be mutually death. And as more time passed, the intensity began to grow more and more. Flora had to do something before it could turned out into something worse. "You want to go with me to the Magical Garden?" she tried to improvise so the two of them would stop. "NO if is with him" the two said in unison, then they both look at each other more mad for repeating the same thing. "uuum... are you both hungry?" she asked againg trying to do something that both may like to do. "I said I wasn't Flora, but thanks" Karel said to her with a small smile on his face cause Helia was still there. "In fact, I am" Helia told her. He thought that maybe that was the only way so he could talk to her privately, maybe. "You know, I'm starting to feel starving" Karel lied. That made Helia more angry. As she couldn't decide what to do cause there were lots of contradictions between her questions and their answers, Rosella came out of nowhere and was all confused with the sudden male visits. "Flora?..." Flora turned her back to face her mom "What's going in here?" she asked Flora a little preoccupied. "uhh.. mom, can't we talk it later?" she asked blushing a little bit while trying not to look at her gaze. Rosella knew was definitively happening between her and two boys but still nodded and went outside with the girls.<p>

Flora didn't knew what to do now.

"Flora... aren't you going to say something about this?" Helia said. Flora turned again to face the two of them. She was confused. "uuh.. I need to be alone" she only said and looked at the floor, giving them the message that was the best time leave now. Both of them looked at Flora surprised with their mouth wide open, and a little sad too. Finally, they both understood her and leave her alone as she wanted to.

Flora went frustrated to her room, locked her door and threw herself on her bed. She put a pillow on her head and started to groan a little bit. "Why?" That was the question she wanted to answer herself. But then she sat straight on her bed and thinked. Her sadness builds up like mountains in the sky, drowning herself in her own thoughts. In a million words, she couldn't find how to explain. Surviving the emotional perils of her heart, pushing through the sea of her tears, from her stormy wave of emotions, she pushed upwards and gulped a breath of fresh air. Moving through the raging battles of her soul she sat there with the sunshine surrounding her.

She knew at some point the girls would be back if she didn't came soon. They will get worried and will found her like that, and she didn't want it to happened. There was a lot of drama that went on and she wanted to forgive it just for a second. Flora headed then to the Magical Garden and heard while walking some laughs. It was Layla, Chatta, Rose and Rosella who were laughing at Chatta cause she got scared of a giant plant who opened his mouth like if it was going to eat her. "That's not funny" Chatta said to them but couldn't help but chuckle.

"HEY! FLORA IS HERE!" Rose announced to the other girls who turned their backs to see Flora who bent down on her knees to be at the same height like them. Rosella kept looking at Flora, she was very concerned of what could've happened. Layla kept smelling at the sweet scent of the roses and cut one of them to put it on her hair. "NOOOO!" Flora, Rosella and Rose said in unison. Chatta kept looking at them surprinsingly scared. Layla looked even more scared. "Layla don't that again" Rose ordered her in a gently tone "Why?" Layla asked confused. "You can cut all the flowers you want in Linphea but not here. This flowers are the energy of our powers and the out home planet" Rosella explained "Yeah and if you cut them, we will start losing energy, and without energy we can't use our powers and Linphea will be in great chaos" Rose give her more information about it. "WOW... only this flowers could do all that?" Layla said stunned. Flora nodded with a smile "And our father was assigned to protect this Magical Garden, that's why it's called like that" Flora told Layla while she listen to them very carefully "But our father is gone, he's in a mission and he let me in charge of it" Rose said proudly while she pointed at her chest. Flora and Rosella giggled and soon Chatta and Layla joined their giggling too. Rose just looked at them with a serious gaze, like she wasn't kidding.

After hours of laughs, they returned to the house. Layla and Chatta had to leave and Rose began to have a tantrum cause she didn't want them leave so soon for her. But it was already going to be late, so Layla headed back to Andros and Chatta to Alfea. "It's not fair!" Rose gave a kick to the floor. Flora just couldn't help but to chuckle a little bit at how her sister had reacted.

After that, Rose went upstairs to go to sleep. She was feeling a little drowsy. Flora watched her go upstairs and not to fall and then she dissapeared to her room. Flora went to the living room to found her mom sitting on the sofa as if she was waiting for Flora.

"Hi mom" Flora said and sat besides her. "Flora, what happened today?" Rosella asked. Flora looked at the other direction and closed her eyes. "Flora, honey, you can trust me. I'm your mother" she said while she touched Flora's chin with her hand and moved her head in her direction. "I know but..." she stopped for a moment not knowing if she was prepared to freely express her emotions to her mother. "But what?" Her sweet mom stared at her concerned. "It's that Helia and I...uuum are... are..." stuttering therefore she could not finish her sentence but Rosella did it for her "are boyfriend and girlfriend" she gave her a small smile. Flora looked up to her and was impressed, she opened widely her eyes. "How do you know?" she asked a little bit scared. "I'm your mom Flora. I know everything about you and how you feel. You can't hide me anything" her mom gave her a comfortable smile. "I guess then" Flora thought for a second. "Now tell me about what is going on with those two boys and you" Rosella said. "We'll... I was scared to tell you the truth about Helia being my boyfriend so I decided to lie to you, and I'm very sorry for that. And then I got all sad and went outside and Karel find me and he was so nice and I just couldn't help but to feel happy. And today the two of them came at the same time at home and I didn't know what to do." Flora let out a big sigh, breathing now that she finished what she had to say. "Look Flora, about me, you don't have to be scared. I'll always love you and if he's good to you, I'm happy with both of you. But now, if you are finding some feelings for that Karel.." Flora blushed badly and opened her eyes stunned "... you need to give time for yourself to think of what you really want. You need to choose, and correctly but having your feelings and what you think first. Don't hard on yourself and both of them. You can't blame them for the mixed feelings you have. But daughter, I want you to know that, whatever your choice I will be here for you" Rosella smiled at her and gave her a big embrace. Flora soon felt comfortable around her and didn't felt any tension between them. She knew she could count on her now.

Decisions, decisions...

Flora knew she had to find a solution to her problems. The fairy of nature kept thinking about all the things she had this days; Helia, Karel, werewolf, sister, mother. She couldn't know how to handle two guys fighting for her, or at least that's how she sees it. But right now, she needed to solve the problems that was scaring all her people, the werewolf. Flora had been so sad about Helia and Karel she didn't think about that. All her people were in danger, she needed to help them first. This was and is her home, her family, and family is first.

At the next morning Flora woke up with hopes of solving all her problems. Seeking for the happiness and joy who were hiding behind those negative feelings. This wasn't her, and she was going to change that. Flora stood up and sense the smell that came under the door, that smell was so good. The smell chased her nose; eggs and fresh toasts. She ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen just to see Rose, Rosella and... her father. "FLORA!" Rose yelled "Father is here!" she exclaimed. "I can see that" Flora told Rose while looking with a smile at her father, then she went to him for a nice embrace "I missed you so much" she murmured in his ear. "Me too honey" he said while he contemplated the embrace and the affection of her daughter that hasn't seen in a long time.

Flora sat down besides her father, so did Rose. Her father, Klaus was strong and had the same color as Flora, he always wore brown and green. He had the figure of a greek statue. For everyone in their home planet, he was their savior, their guardian. All the people counted on him and Klaus never let them down.

"So... how is it going in your school?" he asked Flora while he entered to his mouth a piece of eggs and toast. "You mean Alfea? Well... is going great. I have lots of friends" she said very cheerfully. "Friends? Uh, that's great honey" he looked at her with a grin on his face. Flora blushed for seeing her father in such a long time, and talk calmly with him without getting interrupted for someone who needed him for their missions or battles against monsters or other planets. In the other side, the food was delightful for the taste of her tongue. This day was going perfect for her, at least for now.

After eating, she took a shower and meditate about what she was going to do with that werewolf. But little she was concerned about her father not asking her or telling her that problem.

Flora took her phone and put it in her pocket and leaved the house. She was heading to the village and this time she hoped no one will step in front of her way. She decided she would get more faster there on a giant ladybug flying. And after minutes of walking she founded them and hopped on one of them. The ladybug went flying and dodging the trees that came in front of them. It took 10 minutes of flying until they finally arrived to the destination; the village.

Shock was written all over the face of Flora when she hopped off the ladybug and saw all the damage that supposedly the werewolf did. The people were sad by all that happened and were trying to fix all the damages. Flora was dazed and began to walk around the people to see what the werewolf did. A man was on his knees and his hands on his face crying. "What happened here?" she said while she layed a hand on his shoulder for support. "That werewolf again" he said like if it occured everyday. "When this happened?" she asked to the poor man "At night, it was full moon but this time he seemed more angry than before" he pointed at the houses and things that were destroyed by the werewolf. "Don't worry, I will help find that werewolf" she said with a hope on her face. "Wait... are you Klaus's daughter?" she nodded at him "Thanks, cause I know you will" he said while he hugged Flora's knees. Flora blushed a little for the sudden affection.

"I will find you" she murmured to herself "I will..."

Flora helped the villagers with her powers. Everyone was stunned that she was Klaus's daughter cause everyone saw her when she was little and now she is a grown teenager. Lots of the villagers didn't have the powers that Flora had, but some of them had some other certain powers. The fairy of nature was happy to helped them and to get to know them better since she hasn't had time to visit more frecuently.

After helping and getting to know them better, she started to plan something with the people.

"So... this is what we are going to do... " she told them in a low voice so no one could hear them. The night was coming and the people were more scared now, Flora was secure her plan would work. It was full moon still and she knew the werewolf would come to seek for that girl. Some villagers were closing their wooden windows and doors and locking themselves in there, hoping that for somehow, Flora could defeat this werewolf.

One hour passed and nothing, but Flora was still standing in middle of all the village to be seen by the werewolf. Nothing. Some people started to believe he wasn't coming anymore. But... a howl was heard loudly, and then the people locked themselves again. Loud steps were being heard coming more and more closely. Flora could saw his shadow going everywhere around her, running side to side. But then...

It appeared in front of her. She got scared but recovered forces again and did a giant green wall to protect the villagers and their houses.

"Here you are..." the wolf said in a low voice.

"I've been looking for you" the wolf said with strong but deep voice. He was getting to close to her she could even smell his breath. Flora looked at him serious but inside of her she was scared. But the question still remained in her mind since he said that. -It was me the girl she was looking for?- she thought over and over again.

Flora tried to maintain calm, but sometimes her fears got into her at that instant when the wolf got even more closer to her. At some times the walls that protected the villagers could vanish and then come again.

"I see you're scared..." he could sense her fear.

"I'm not scared of you" the fairy of nature said.

"And why would you be scared of me?" he said while walking around her.

Flora just looked at him not knowing what to say.

"I missed you" out-of-nowhere he said but still talking with that deep scary voice.

"What do you want from me?" she said trying to keep concentrated in the wall.

"That's a good question. What do I want from you?..." the wolf kept walking around her but kept looking at her in the eyes.

"I need you Flora" he said and stopped in front of her.

"Why would you need me?" she asked confused but with an angry tone.

"Because I ..." he couldn't finish the sentece.

"FLORA!" She heard someone behind the wolf. It was her father, he shot an arrow to the werewolf.

The wolf couldn't move and threw himself to the floor. Klaus began to walk more closely to the wolf so he could see if he was still alive.

"Are you okay Flora?" he gave her an embrace while Flora nodded. The people from the village saw what happened and where very happy to see their hero again. But when the embrace was finally over, Klaus turned around and the wolf was gone. He opened his mouth in disbelief that the wolf disappeared not leaving any trace.

"Dad I'm scared" Flora said like she was a little girl scared for some monster under her bed.

Her dad hugged her for support , and he could see that that thing was looking for her precious daughter.

After all that happened, Flora and his dad went flying to their home on a flying ladybug. They didn't want to take risks walking. Flora got asleep on the animal and when they finally got to their house, Klaus carried her to her room like she was an 8-year-old girl scared. Rosella opened the door of Flora's room and he put her on the bed. She looked very tired. Her mother got close to the bed arms crossed, contemplating how sweet and delicate her daughter looked sleeping. Klaus sat down besides Flora trying to think about what he could do to protect her. Rosella walked behind Klaus and put her hands on Klaus's shoulders.

"I'm scared" Klaus told the truth to her wife as he put a hand over her's.

"Me too" Rosella said with a lump in her throat.

"I think is time she leaves Linphea" Klaus gazed Rosella. You could see sadness in his eyes. Rosella concur.

Klaus got up and her wife follow him to the door, Rosella once-over glimpse at her daughter before slowly closing the door.

Flora was in a deep dream. Dreaming of a better world where as people would see each other nothing more than people of a different shade of gray. Dreaming of all her problems crumbling in her hands never to utter another sound. Dreaming of blues skies and flowers lying in a field of hope and no more despair. Dreaming of moonlit nights where the smell of jasmine permeates the air with its sweet aroma. Dreaming of being in love once again with that person that just takes her breath away. But who takes her breath away?. Dreaming of naked waterfalls that drench her soul and ease her pain. Dreaming of earthly fulfillments never imagined before. Dreaming of paradise lost and never found. Dreaming of calmer seas that no longer rocks the boat of tranquility. Dreaming of she and him forever be. But who's him?. Dreaming walking on the beach with the one she loves hand in hand. But who she loves?. Dreaming of midnight caressing while the sun comes up. Dreaming of what could have been, what could be, and what has gone.

NEXT MORNING

A loud scream woke up Flora, she swiftly sat down on her bed scared. That was her mom. The fairy of nature took off the sheets off, open the doorknob and ran downstairs. Hurt was incrusted on the faces of her parents. For that second she felt a twinge on her heart.

ROSE!

A torn cloth was hanging on Klaus's hand while Rosella was crying sitting on the floor with her hands on her face in pain.

"What happened?" Flora said astounded.

"He..." he said trying to hold back his tears and holding more tightly the cloth on his big hand "...took her" Klaus finally said.

"NOO! That can't be" she said thunderstruck.

Immediately she changed her gaze, now was personnal. Flora walked to the door and opened it "Where you're going?" her father asked looking at her preoccupied. "To fix some problems" the fairy said with a killer glare. "Flora don't" Klaus tried to stop her but it was late cause she went flying swiftly as an arrow.

She needed to find her sister. Flora stopped in front of some old trees and put her hand on it. The trees could tell her if they have saw or not the wolf or her sister. For her concern, the response was no. But she wasn't going to give up easily, she went more far and did the same with the trees, but nothing. Hours passed and the sun was going down, tired looked her body but not mentally. While flying, some tears escaped from her worried and tired eyes. -Rose, I hope you're okay- she wished -I will find you- she reassured to herself.

Flora kept flying all over Linphea. It was useless, there was no trace found or anything she could see or find. "FLORA" she looked down to see his father speaking at her to come down.

The fairy went flying to him and touched ground. "I think is time for you to..." Klaus gave her that secure gaze "to what dad?" she asked "...to leave" he looked down to the ground feeling beaten. "What! Rose is missing and you want me to go?" she asked furious. "Sorry Flora but, I'll have to handle this by myself. I don't want you in this, in this problem" Klaus placed his hands over her shoulders glaring concerned at her eyes. "It's my fault Rose has been captured. I didn't act fast to this terrible happening. You should leave to Alfea" he turned his back on her cause he didn't want to see the dissapointment in her daughter's face. "I'm not leaving father!" she exclaimed angry. He faced her again "You are, and that's my final decision" Klaus almost said yelling at her. Flora didn't do anything else and left running through the trees and bushes, far from her dad, where no one could see her. Covering her face with one hand trying not let come out the tears while she runned. She remembered her father's words, it was hurtful. Leaving Linphea with your sister captured and not doing anything about it, but her dad gave her that order.

Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!

Flora took out of her pocket her phone.

Layla!

"Hello?" Flora answered the call.

"Where are you Flora?" her best friend asked a little bit concerned.

"I'm...I'm..." a lump in the throat felt "I'm scared Layla" she cried out.

"I'm going, I'll be on my way there" that's why Layla was the best. She would sacrifice even herself for her own friends. Not that the other girls were not good friends but, with Layla she could feel free to express herself sun hide and a few steps were heard while Flora sat there where she was all the time. The moon raise up to the splendid sky. It was full moon. The steps were heard more closer and she was getting more scared. But out-of-nowhere Layla came out, she looked exhausted.

"I...finally...found...you" the fairy said with exhaustive pauses. Looking for air to breath.

"Are you okay?" Flora stood up and went to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Layla said with a hand on her chest and the other hand laying on a tree.

After several minutes of Layla resting, she finally was alright.

"How did you know something was happening to me" Flora asked curiously to her.

"Your mother called me worried about you. But she didn't told me what happened. So I rapidly called you" Layla looked at Flora. Flora only sighed.

"So what happened?" Layla said to Flora who was looking at another direction so Layla couldn't see the pain in her eyes.

"Rose... She was captured by the werewolf" Flora told her with her hands wrapping around her legs like a kid. Layla got up from where she was and glared at Flora with surprising eyes.

"What! And what are we waiting for? Let's go find her" the fairy said pulling Flora's hands to get up.

"It's useless, I looked everywhere" Flora stood up very sad.

"But you can't give up" Layla tried to cheer her up.

"I can't" Flora said

"Why not?" Layla asked

"Father wants me to go out of Linphea" Flora said while she touched a tree sensing some vibes, but it was understood and gave up too. The two girls flew to Flora's house but at first, the fairy of nature didn't want to return for her being scared of how her father will react and argue with her of leaving Linphea. Now she was at the front door of her house with Layla standing besides her. The two of them were in their winx trasformations. Before Flora could knock the door, the door opened and found Rosella in front of her.

"Mom I'm..." but her mother gave her a sad glare and had watery eyes. She hugged Flora for support. "Your father hasn't returned yet. I'm afraid he was captured too" she started to cry on Flora's shoulder and so did her. Layla stood there not knowing what to do. But then she gave an encouraging look "We are going to find them" Layla promised.

"I know what we're going to do" she winked with a smile at Flora and Rosella.

It was late night and the girls said goodbye to Rosella, hoping that she would be okay. That's what Flora hoped. The girls leaved with the spaceship Layla brought, of course, with the permission of Miss Faragonda. The vacations were over but Flora couldn't leave Linphea without finding Rose first. That day had started class but she surprinsingly didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked this chapter. There are only two chapters left for the final one!<strong>  
><strong>Please leave review of what you thought about this chapter and the story. Your comments are important to me ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB :) Thank you! **

* * *

><p>The girls where at the spaceship were you could see Flora all sad about what was happening. She was scared of not seeing again her sister and father. The feeling frightened her. Layla on the other side was very positive of finding them, that was something very likely about her.<p>

They traveled for around 1 hour and when they got to their destination, hopes were filling her bodies, goosebumps all over Flora. She wanted to know if there was still hope to find them…. alive. The only one who knew where they could be, or where did the wolf hid them was here, this place. After arriving, the girls got out of the spaceship. Loud noises were heard more and more closely, suddenly embraces covered Flora while Layla looked.

"I missed you Flora" the fairy of music said.

They were at Alfea.

"Are you okay Flora?" Bloom asked her with a sad glare. But she didn't returned a response to her, instead, she immediately walked in direction to Faragonda's office. The girls looked at each of them with confuse gaze but they followed her behind.

Flora knocked the door gently.

"Come on in!" Faragonda exclaimed, she had a feeling it was Flora.

The fairy of nature entered and she was right. Faragonda stood up and went to her in a big embrace.

"Oh dear, everything is going to be alright" she tried to calm down the situation before Flora could get more sad.

"I need your help" Flora looked at her in the eyes with hope.

"I know you do honey but, how can I help you?" asked Faragonda with intriguing look.

"I need where is he?" Flora put her hands over Faragonda's desk to get more closer to her.

"Okay, come with me" Faragonda walked in front of a mirror and the mirror turned into a secret pass. Lots of stairs. Faragonda only allowed Flora to come with her and the others would have to stay in the office to wait for her dear friend.

After walking all those stairs, Faragonda looked behind her to see if Flora was following her. Flora was astounded to see such a room like that; lots of books, pictures of her enemies on the walls, and mostly of all dust.

"You know Flora, when we got rid of those witches, the trixes, I took something from them" Faragonda lifted a magic ball on her hands so Flora could see it. She blowed the dust away and rubbed it.

"Show me what I want to see" those were the only word for Faragonda to say so it could show you where were they. Something appeared and they couldn't see anything at first but then, Rose appeared tied crying and her father Klaus trying to calm her down while tied too. Then, the wolf was seen and it came more closely until he opened his mouth as if he was going to bite Flora. She felt to the floor with the sudden scare.

"Are you alright Flora?" asked Faragonda.

Flora nodded and she knew where the wolf was hiding them. A cave not near from her home.

"Thanks Miss Faragonda" she ran all the stairs until she finally came out of the mirror. Gazes were waiting for her respond.

"I know where to find them" she reassured.

"You see, I knew we will find them" Layla said cheerfully.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's kick his butt!" Stella said with excitement. The girls chuckled but Flora was the only one not in the mood.

So they ran outside to fly over Linphea and rescue Rose and Klaus. But a surprise was waiting for her and the other girls. Before they could go outside Miss Faragonda appeared out-of-nowhere and told them she asked some guys to come with them. Happiness was covered all girls faces except Flora.

The girls ran outside and saw the Specialists.

Stella hugged in a jump Brandon, Tecna said shyly 'Hi' to Timmy, Musa and Riven greeted each other as if they were friends, Bloom and Sky said hi with a kiss and a 'I miss you', and Flora was walking to enter the spaceship when he put a hand on his back awkward and tried to say hello to her, Flora kept walking inside and didn't noticed him. He sighed disappointed and enter too to the spaceship.

**So the mission begins, what do you think is going to happen? Why did Flora ignored Helia? Do you think it was on purpose or she was only thinking about Rose and Klaus she didn't noticed him? Do Flora and Helia will stay together at the end or will she choose Karel, or will she stay alone?**

**Stay tuned to see what happens ;)**

The end is coming soon for this story to be finished. This chapter was short so I could leave all the action in the other chapter. But don't think the next chapter is going to be the final one xD Muahahaaha


End file.
